


Why Graves loves Saturdays (especially this one)

by Voodka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodka/pseuds/Voodka
Summary: Graves jauh lebih menyukai hari sabtu (dan minggu, dan semua hari libur) setelah Newt hadir di hidupnya. Tapi hari sabtu yang ini lebih spesial.





	

Graves mengerjapkan mata. Ada sesuatu yang mengendus-ngendus kakinya. Refleks, ia menendang sumber hembusan nafas itu perlahan dengan ujung kakinya. Pekikan _mooncalf_ memasuki telinganya.

‘Dasar,’ Pikir Graves, menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali ke bantal,’Hewan yang lucu.’

Pria itu terduduk, dalam sekejap kantuknya hilang. Sepasang mata bulat besar menatapnya dengan ceria. _M_ _ooncalf_ di kaki tempat tidur itu memekik senang, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah mengucapkan selamat pagi. Graves mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan.

“Newton Artemis Fido Graves, apa lagi yang kau lakukan pagi ini?”

Seorang pemuda jangkung memasuki ruangan. Ia mengenakan mantel mandi berwarna merah tua milik Graves, kakinya terbungkus dengan sandal rumah berbulu tebal yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Semenjak Newt bergabung dengan keluarga Graves, hobi baru Valentina Graves adalah memanjakan pemuda kelahiran Inggris tersebut. Sepertinya ia hampir lebih menyayangi Newt daripada anaknya sendiri, karena minggu lalu Graves pulang dari _Woolworth_ dan memergoki mereka memanggang kue bersama. Valentina tidak pernah lagi meminta bantuan Graves untuk memasak sejak ia berumur 10 tahun, dan terakhir kali mereka memasak bersama adalah ketika Graves pulang dari tahun kelimanya di _Ilvermorny_ (lebih tepatnya Graves mengaduk adonan selama 15 menit dan berusaha mencuil dari mangkuk itu selama 30 menit terakhir)

Graves hampir melupakan sedikit rasa irinya saat melihat ibunya yang tertawa sambil mengusap dahi Newt yang terkena tepung.

Hampir.

Graves membuka mulut, hendak menanyakan _mooncalf_ yang sekarang sedang meringkuk di kakinya. Newt, seolah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, merunduk untuk mencium kening Graves. Aroma sabun lavender yang Newt sukai memasuki hidungnya, membuatnya lupa sejenak.

“Selamat pagi, Percival,” Tangan-tangan lembut memijat bahunya. Graves menarik pemuda itu, membuatnya jatuh diatas tempat tidur disebelah Graves. _Mooncalf_ di kakinya mengeluarkan pekikan tersinggung saat kaki Newt bersentuhan dengan kepalanya. Hewan itu berdiri, mendengus, berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Pria itu menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan khawatir sebelum menatap pemuda disampingnya.

“Pagi,” Jawab Graves. Ia berdehem,”Kenapa kau biarkan Stefano keluar dari-?”

“Ia terlihat bosan,” Kata Newt pelan, kedua tangannya membelai rambut hitam Graves. Ia menatap Graves dengan mata hijaunya,”Jadi aku biarkan saja dia bermain diruang tamu. Tadi aku lupa menutup pintu kamar kita, sepertinya ia masuk kesini saat aku sedang mandi,”

“Newt…aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu sering membiarkan mereka keluar dari koper-“ Terakhir kali Newt membiarkan salah satu hewannya (Graves lupa hewan yang mana) berkeliaran di apartemen mereka, vas bunga dari Queenie dan sekaleng biskuit _bourbon_ coklat dan _florentine_ yang dikirim ibu Newt dari Hampstead menjadi korban.

“Tapi Stefano tidak begitu aktif kok,” Protes Newt,”Ia cuma ingin duduk didekat jendela. Entah kenapa ia senang terkena sedikit matahari,”

Pikiran Graves melayang kepada No-Maj di jalanan dan gedung seberang, bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mendapati makhluk hitam bermata biru besar menatap mereka dari jendela.

“Newt-“

Pemuda itu menatap Graves dalam-dalam, ekspresinya berubah nakal. Cahaya matahari dari jendela kamar mereka membuat rambut coklatnya terlihat keemasan.

“Aku kembali kesini bukan untuk membahas Stefano,” gumam Newt. Ia memalingkan tubuhnya kearah Graves, tangannya menarik turun mantel mandi yang ia kenakan. Pundaknya yang berbintik-bintik terekspos, membuat Graves menelan ludah. Wajah Newt mendekat, tangannya bersandar ke dada Graves. Ia melayangkan ciuman-ciuman ke hidung dan pipi Graves.

“Tapi tadi sepertinya kau mau bilang sesuatu yang penting,” Pemuda itu menarik mantelnya keatas, menghalangi pandangan Graves ke kulit putihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, dasar penggoda. Graves mengerang, memindahkan tubuhnya keatas pemuda itu. Tangannya menarik paha Newt untuk mengelilingi pinggangnya. Sentuhan antara tubuh mereka membuat Graves sadar ia tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik mantel itu.

“Jadi untuk apa kau kembali kesini?” Graves menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Newt, menciumi pundaknya yang kembali terekspos karena tarikan tangan Graves pada mantelnya. Newt tertawa, tangannya meremas rambut Graves. Ia mencium Graves, wajahnya memerah saat Graves menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

“Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi, Direktur Graves,”

“Kau yakin?”

“Mhmm.” Matanya mengatakan ada hal lain.

Graves mencium pipi Newt, merasakan gairahnya memuncak. Tidak biasanya Newt yang memulai. Tangannya mengelus perut Newt yang rata, menyeringai saat ia melihat pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, matanya setengah menutup. Ia hendak melanjutkan ciumannya ke leher dan dada Newt saat pemuda itu memegangi bahunya, tanda ingin berhenti. Graves menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

“Kau ingat ‘kan, kita ada janji sarapan dengan Theseus di _Clarke’s_?”

“Hm? Biarkan saja.”

“Percival, aku serius-“ Sisa kalimatnya berubah menjadi desahan saat tangan Graves berpindah keantara kakinya.

 

* * *

 

 “Kalian terlambat.”

Theseus Scamander duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela dengan tangan terlipat; ada secangkir kopi setengah kosong disamping koran yang terlipat diatas meja bertaplak kotak-kotak merah.

“Maaf, Theseus,” Newt menggaruk pipinya,”Tadi…Stefano membuat keributan,”

“Siapa itu Stefa-ah, sudahlah,” Theseus merengut,”Aku belum memesan makanan karena menunggu kalian. Aku lapar, tahu.”

“Kau ini berisik sekali,” Graves muncul dengan dua cangkir putih di tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, Newt mengambil salah satu yang berisi teh sambil mengumamkan ‘terima kasih’.

“SIAPA YANG BERISIK-“

“Selamat pagi! Mau pesan apa, tuan-tuan?” Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bercelemek putih menghentikan kata-kata Theseus. Newt tersenyum agak malu-malu.

“Dua porsi _smoked salmon eggs benedict_ dan…” Graves menatap Theseus dari atas menu. Pria berambut gelap itu mengerutkan dahi, menatap lembaran putih berisi daftar _sandwich_ dan salad di tangannya sebelum mengedikkan bahunya.

“Buat itu jadi tiga porsi, terima kasih.”

Gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum dan mengatakan mereka boleh mengisi ulang kopi dan teh di mesin dekat konter. Theseus menatap gadis itu melangkah pergi, rok selututnya berayun. Graves mengikuti pandangannya, menyeringai.

“Jadi, apa kabar, Theseus? Sudah menemukan pendamping hidup?” Theseus tersentak, wajahnya memerah. Graves berpikir kemiripannya dengan Newt hanya muncul saat ia sedang panik atau malu.

“Apa-apaan? Kau tahu ‘kan, aku ini _free spirit_! Tidak bisa dikekang. Hahaha!” Tawanya terdengar dipaksakan. Newt memandang kakaknya dengan khawatir, tangannya terlipat diatas meja.

“’Seus,” Ia memanggil Theseus dengan nama panggilan kesayangannya, yang selalu membuat Theseus luluh,”Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku…tidak apa-apa kok,” Theseus tersenyum pada Newt, tapi Graves melihat senyumnya tidak meraih matanya,”Aku bahagia-bahagia saja sendiri.”

“Ayah dan ibu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, ‘Seus. Aku juga. Kami tidak ingin kau hidup sendiri terus.”

“Astaga, kalau kau bilang begitu jadi terdengar menyedihkan sekali,”

“Aku serius,”

Theseus menghela nafas, memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Newt menyesap tehnya, ia terlihat gugup. Graves berdehem, mencoba meringankan suasana.

“Bagaimana dengan auror Sawyer? Dia cukup baik ‘kan? Ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya, ia juga tidak jelek-“

“Percival!” Newt memukul pundaknya. Graves mengedikkan bahunya.

“Aku hanya menyarankan, These-“

Kalimatnya terhenti saat ia menatap pria didepannya. Wajah Theseus semakin merah, menjalar ke telinga dan lehernya. Ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

“Apa-dia itu-aku tidak-“ Theseus tergagap. Ia terlihat semakin panik saat Graves mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menyeringai. Pria itu menelan ludah dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

“Tidak ada apa apa antara aku dan James,”

“Oho,” Graves mengelus dagunya,”Sejak kapan dia jadi ‘James’?”

“Percival,” Nada suara Newt terdengar agak mengancam. Graves mengangkat kedua tangannya, tertawa kecil. _Mood-_ nya selalu bagus setelah sarapan dengan Theseus. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi kepala DMLE, Graves merasa Theseus masih mudah dijadikan target pelecehan verbal. Setidaknya oleh Graves. Dan Sawyer, tentu saja.

Theseus merengut, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Percival. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Graves sedang menyesap kopinya (hitam, dengan dua sendok gula dan tanpa krim) ketika Theseus memalingkan wajahnya kearah Newt, tersenyum licik.

“Ayah dan ibu menanyakanmu, omong-omong, mereka ingin tahu kapan kau dan Percival akan membawa cucu.”

Graves tersedak, kopinya tumpah ke meja.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Newt, berapa lama lagi?”

Newt memalingkan wajahnya dari rak-rak buku didepannya, memberikan Graves tatapan memohon. Graves menghela nafas, membetulkan kantong yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya.

“Aku tunggu diluar. 20 menit lagi.” Newt mengangguk-ngangguk, melangkah mendekat untuk mencium pipi Graves dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke buku-buku didepannya.

Graves melangkah keluar, bel berbunyi di pintu toko buku di belakangnya. Ia bersandar ke etalase kaca disamping pintu, menaruh kantong berisi bahan makanan didekat kakinya, menyalakan sebuah cerutu (dengan pemantik api biasa, tentu saja) dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ia sedang memandangi toko jam antik diseberang jalan ketika ia mendengar pekikan suara yang familiar.

“Percival?!”

Graves menoleh, tersenyum kecil. Ia mematikan cerutunya dengan sol sepatunya sebelum seorang wanita berambut pirang keriting memeluknya. Mantel bulu pink-nya terlihat mencolok di jalanan yang ramai. Aroma kue manis memasuki hidungnya.

“Queenie,” sahut Graves, melepaskan wanita itu dari pelukannya. Queenie menatapnya dengan ceria, senyumnya membuat beberapa pria muda berjas yang lewat meliriknya dari sudut mata mereka. Graves menatap mereka dengan mengancam sampai mereka memalingkan wajah.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

Graves mengedikkan bahunya kearah toko dengan tumpukan buku-buku di etalase, menghela nafas,”Newt sedang ingin mencari referensi.”

“Oh, sabar ya,” Queenie menatapnya dengan kasihan. Ia tahu betapa mudahnya Newt tenggelam diantara lembaran-lembaran kertas,”Aku mau mampir ke apartemen kalian untuk memberikan ini, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu!”

Queenie menyorongkan kotak besar putih dengan logo _Kowalki’s_ diatasnya. Ia terlihat berseri-seri saat Graves membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum lebar. Kue-kue favoritnya dan Newt berjejer didasar kotak, aroma gula dan krim serta adonan yang baru dipanggang menguar.

“Terima kasih banyak, Queenie. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot-“ Graves terhenti saat Queenie melambaikan tangannya.

“Aku dan Jacob memang membuat ini khusus untuk kalian! Kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkan,” Ia menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, dahinya mengerut. Kemudian ia menambahkan dalam bisikan yang terdengar keseluruh jalan,”Yang merepotkan itu Mrs. Johnson; dia datang hari jumat kemarin dan meminta Jacob membuatkannya kue. Tapi dia minta dibuatkan sesuai resep ibunya! Dasar aneh,”

Graves tersenyum lagi, merasakan luapan rasa sayang pada wanita didepannya.

“Aku akan mentraktirmu dan Jacob makan siang minggu depan. Aku tidak terima penolakan,” Ia melanjutkan saat Queenie membuka mulutnya,”dan ajak Tina juga.”

Queenie tersenyum lagi, kemudian ia memeluk Graves dan mengatakan ia harus kembali ke _bakery_ -nya secepat mungkin; Jacob akan butuh bantuan jika Mrs. Johnson kembali lagi.

Graves menatap mantel pink Queenie hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Ia hendak menyalakan cerutu lagi ketika pintu toko disampingnya mendorong terbuka dan Newt keluar dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya, tersenyum ceria. Ia melihat kotak putih ditangan Graves dan menatapnya dengan bertanya.

“Tadi Queenie lewat; ia memberikan ini untuk kita.”

“Dimana dia sekarang?” Newt menatap kesekeliling jalanan, melihat No-Maj berlalu lalang.

“Sudah pergi. Katanya Kowalski butuh bantuan di tokonya.”

Mereka melangkah pulang ke apartemen mereka, Newt menyayangkan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Queenie.

Matahari mulai terbenam, langit berwarna oranye muncul sebagai latar belakang bangunan disekitar mereka. Graves membeli sebuket mawar dari sebuah toko kecil yang terletak dua blok dari apartemen mereka, mengedipkan matanya pada Newt yang tersipu saat wanita paruh baya yang menjual bunga sedang sibuk merangkai buket tersebut. Pemuda itu terdiam sepanjang sisa perjalanan ke apartemen mereka.

Graves menaruh semua barang bawaannya di meja, membuka mantelnya sebelum Newt menciumnya dengan bersemangat. Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga mawar diatas meja, sebelum menatap Graves, wajahnya berseri-seri. Tangan pemuda itu melingkari lehernya, Graves merasakan hembusan nafas di wajahnya sebelum Newt kembali mencium bibirnya.

“Terima kasih.”

Graves merasakan keinginan yang besar untuk membawa pemuda itu ke ranjang, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Newt melepaskan pelukannya dan menanyakan apa yang sebaiknya ia masak untuk makan malam. Pemuda itu membuka kotak putih dari Queenie, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan senang. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Graves, tapi Graves hanya bisa melihat lekukan pinggangnya dibawah kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna coklat terang yang ia kenakan membuat bentuk kakinya yang langsing terlihat semakin menarik. 

Ini baru jam 6 sore. Tahan, Graves, kontrol dirimu, demi janggut Merlin.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Percival? Bisa tolong kesini sebentar?”

Graves mendongak dari perkamen yang sedang ia baca. Suara Newt terdengar kembali dari luar ruang kerjanya. Ia bangkit, melepas kacamata yang sedang ia kenakan dan melangkah menuju sumber suara.

Newt sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu, mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu milik Graves dan celana pendek. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Raphael, burung hantu abu-abu milik Graves (dan Newt, kepemilikannya bertambah satu setelah Newt menikahi Graves. Ia sering meminjam Raphael untuk mengirim surat pada Theseus) Burung itu sedang bergelung di dadanya. Tangan kiri Newt memegang sebuah perkamen.

“Newt? Ada apa?”

“Surat dari orangtuaku.” Nada suara Newt membuatnya khawatir.

“Astaga, ada apa? Apakah Abraham dan Claudia baik-baik saja?”

Abraham dan Claudia Scamander, orangtua Newt, sering menarik masalah dengan cara yang hampir sama dengan kedua anak laki-laki mereka. Sepertinya hal tersebut menurun dalam keluarga. Terakhir kali Graves mengunjungi Hampstead, Abraham bersikeras mencoba menaiki kuda yang belum terlatih (“Aku pasti bisa, jangan khawatir, Newt!”) dan nyaris patah tulang tertimpa kuda yang ketakutan tersebut (pada akhirnya ia hanya keseleo karena kuda itu melemparnya cukup jauh sebelum terjatuh ke tanah)

“Mereka tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya mengabari kunjungan mereka,”

“Oh,” Graves merasakan kelegaan menjalar di punggungnya. Ia menyukai Abraham dan Claudia, dengan keramahan dan senyum mereka yang mengingatkannya pada Newt, walaupun watak Abraham lebih mirip Theseus,”Kapan mereka akan kemari?”

“Umm, dua hari lagi.”

“Begitu,” Graves terdiam sejenak, sikap Newt membuatnya merasa gelisah. Ia mengangkat dan mengembalikan Raphael ke sangkarnya, memberikan makanan pada burung tersebut. Raphael mendengkur dengan senang dan mengeluskan paruhnya ke tangan Graves. Kemudian ia kembali ke sofa tempat Newt berbaring, menatap keluar jendela. Ia duduk dilantai disamping kepala Newt, mengelus pipi berbintik pemuda tersebut.

“Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu.”

Newt tidak menjawab.

“Kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan apapun kepadaku,” Kata Graves, memijat rambut coklat Newt. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Graves, mata hijaunya bersinar. Graves menyadari matanya agak sedikit basah. Ekspresinya terlihat gugup, bahkan takut, namun ada kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut, menggenggam tangan Graves di dadanya.

“Percival…menurutmu bagaimana kalau…ada anggota baru dikeluarga kita?”

“Oh,” Kata Graves, akhirnya menyadari alasan mengapa Newt terlihat gugup. Ia sering menyebut hewan-hewannya dengan kata ‘keluarga’ agar orang-orang tidak salah paham, terutama No-Maj. Karena kalimat ‘hewan-hewan di koperku’ mengundang pandangan tajam dari anggota-anggota MACUSA dan alis-alis yang terangkat dari No-Maj. ‘Hewan-hewan di koperku’ terdengar seperti perlakuan kejam terhadap binatang.

Walaupun Graves masih merasa aneh, menyebut hewan-hewan liar sebagai keluarga. Tapi sudahlah.

”Maksudmu, telur naga yang dibawa Weasley dari Inggris? Aku ‘kan sudah bilang kita tidak boleh-“

Newt menepuk pipi Graves dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, alisnya mengerut. Ia menatap Graves seolah ia adalah penyihir terbodoh se-Amerika.

“Maksudku, anggota keluarga dalam bentuk manusia, Percival.”

Graves menatapnya dengan bingung,“Kau mau mengadopsi Credence? Aku tidak keberatan-“

“Demi janggut Merlin, Percival Graves!” Newt memindahkan telapak tangan Graves ke perutnya.

Mata Graves melebar. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas, kemudian ia berpegangan pada sisi sofa. Ia merasakan bulir keringat di punggungnya. Ia membuka mulut, namun Newt memotongnya.

“Tiga minggu, sepertinya,” Newt tersenyum,”Aku baru bertemu dengan salah satu Penyembuh di rumah sakit kemarin, dan ia mengirimkan hasilnya pagi ini.”

Giliran Graves yang terdiam, mulutnya menganga. Newt tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Tawa Newt menyadarkannya, ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar. Newt mengusap dahi Graves, masih tersenyum. Ia tahu tatapan lembut Graves pada keluarga yang menggendong bayi di jalanan, caranya menatap balita gemuk mengenakan mantel kecil di pangkuan seorang wanita di restoran tempat mereka sering makan, sebelum tatapannya kembali pada Newt seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Percival, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat seperti akan muntah,”

“Aku,” Graves terdiam lagi,”Sejujurnya, aku memang ingin muntah.”

“Kau…” Keraguan dalam suara Newt membuatnya tersentak,”Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Demi Merlin, Newt,” Graves berkata, suaranya terdengar agak serak di telinganya sendiri,”Aku bahagia sekali.”

Graves merasakan Newt menghembuskan nafas panjang, wajahnya terlihat lega.

“Syukurlah.”

“Newt, aku betul-betul..” Ia bangkit, mencium bibir Newt dengan hati-hati. Tangannya masih mengelus perut Newt,”Astaga, aku akan menjadi…”

“Seorang ayah,” Newt menyelesaikan kalimatnya, masih tersenyum,”Sekarang Theseus tidak bisa lagi mengatakan hubungan kita ki- _kinky_. Aku kesal sekali padanya. Padahal aku cuma bilang aku ini ‘mommy’ sekali saja-”

Graves tertawa, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Newt. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa sayang yang begitu besar sehingga dadanya terasa sakit. Ada bayangan baru dipikirannya, seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan syal abu-abu Graves duduk di pangkuan Newt, kemudian bayangan tersebut berganti dengan seorang gadis kecil mengenakan gaun pendek, berpegangan tangan dengan ibunya.

“Newton,” Ia mengelus kepala Newt,” _Tesoro_ ,” Ia mencium pipi Newt,” _Amore_ ,” lanjut ke hidung Newt,” _Cuore mio_ ,” Ia mencium kelopak mata Newt yang tertutup,” _Luce dei miei occhi_.”

“Hnn, hentikan,” Pipi Newt memerah, ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi Graves tahu ia menyukai saat-saat Graves berbicara dalam bahasa italia,”Percival-“

“Newton Artemis Fido Graves,” Graves memotongnya, tersenyum lebar,”Aku mencintaimu,”

Senyum Newt bisa menerangi seisi kota New York malam itu,“Percival Alexander Graves, aku lebih mencintaimu.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Haha lagi pengen nulis nih, nulis ah iseng sedikit aja' a few hours later muncul ini. ENJOY!  
> im in the mood fo all the fluffs.  
> Btw sedih banget dah minggu depan masuk kuliah *mengutuk sebuah univ ditengah hutan-hutan Depok* semoga masih bisa ada waktu buat nulis lagi :')
> 
> -Theseus is bi as heck dan jomblo kasian (mukanya kayak siapa ya..? gaada ide sejujurnya)  
> -Mpreg but idk what im doing haha  
> -imagining myself in new york pas lg bikin ini dan Scent haha seru (semua tempat yang gue sebut ada beneran) is that copyright or...nah  
> -how to make titles and find names: click names/titles generator in google  
> -kayak rada nyambung sama Scent...but idk  
> -mukanya colin farrell 100% kayak mafia itali  
> -entah kenapa dibayangan gue Graves itu luarnya cool tapi didalemnya ASDFHDKGH. Terutama dihadepin sama Newt.
> 
> "Amore”(Love). “Tesoro” (Darling). “Cuore mio” (My heart) “Luce dei miei occhi” (Light of my eyes)
> 
> (EDIT) Makasih komen dan kudosnya! Saya terima prompts/request btw, kalo ada yang mau, di komen aja jangan malu-malu! :D:D
> 
> DITUNGGU KOMEN&KUDOSNYA LUV U ALL


End file.
